tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Moki
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | None |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Unknown |- | Species/Race: | Grumbly |- | Height: | 0.7 meters |- | Weight: | 30 pounds |- | Hair Color: | None |- | Eye Color: | Black |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Evil |- | Family Member/s: | None |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Castle Grex |- | Allies: | King Grex Shelldon Snaptrap |- | Enemies: | Goop Bing Draclo Princess Blossom Marco Goggles |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Goop (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Goop's World Goop's World 2 Goop: Full Throttle Goop and Grex Minion Warfare Goop's Big World Minion Warfare 2: Warmageddon |} Moki is a Grumbly with a navy blue band created by Justin Wolfe and one of the main antagonists of Goop's World. He is always seen with his cohort Shelldon. Moki makes his debut appearance in Goop's World, kidnapping Blossom to help King Grex attempt to rule the world. He and Shelldon are eventually defeated by Goop. The Legacy of Moki *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2'' *''Goop: Full Throttle'' *''Goop and Grex'' *''Minion Warfare'' *''Goop's Big World'' *''Minion Warfare 2: Warmageddon'' Name origin Moki's name appears to have no real origin. Appearance Moki is a Grumbly. His body is sphere shaped and brown. He has no real legs, but he sports two large red feet, although they may be shoes. He has a large prominent circular mouth with large sharp teeth all the way around. He has a blue stripe that starts on the top of his mouth, splits, and rejoins on the back of the head. Personality Moki is a victim of a Napoleon Complex; he is convinced that he is the single greatest Minion to ever live, despite the opposite being true. Moki is constantly scheming to get his boss King Grex to promote him to Lackey Rank, a dream which never seems to get accomplished. He's somewhat abusive to his cohort Shelldon, as he is convinced that Shelldon and Shelldon alone is the sole reason that their plans fail. While he isn't necessarily evil naturally, he follows his master loyally for his own selfish gain. He is also constantly annoyed at getting used as a ball. Relationships to Other Characters *'Goop': Moki, unlike Grex, doesn't seem to harbor any real legitimate hatred for Goop by himself. He simply hunts Grex because those are his orders. *'Princess Blossom': Similar to Goop, Moki has no real animosity towards Princess Blossom. In fact, when she offers to let he and Shelldon stay at her castle, they politely decline, saying they must clean up the ruins of Castle Grex. *'Shelldon': Moki is rarely seen without his cohort Shelldon. They constantly bicker with eachother (though it's mostly a one-sided argument). Moki is quick to abuse Shelldon when something goes wrong. *'King Grex': King Grex is incredibly hostile towards his two henchman and takes pride in seeing them cower in fear. He routinely beats them with his scepter, and is quick to blame them for the failure of his schemes, regardless of whether or not it is actually their fault. Abilities Moki has no real special abilities to speak of, aside from building large machines to use against Goop. In Goop: Full Throttle, Moki can fire a buzzsaw from his kart that will boomerang back. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, Moki was the name of the Grumbly enemy. *Moki's signature color is Navy Blue. This is shared with Shelldon. Gallery Lackies.jpg|Moki & Shelldon MokiColored.jpg|Colored Artwork Grumbly.jpg|Artwork Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Grumblies Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Goop's World Characters Category:Goop's World 2 Characters Category:Goop and Grex Characters Category:Goop: Full Throttle Characters Category:Minion Warfare Characters Category:Goop's Big World Characters Category:Minion Warfare 2 Characters Category:Minion Warfare Category:Minion Warfare 2